


Without Saying

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #29:  Family</p>
    </blockquote>





	Without Saying

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #29: Family

He doesn’t articulate it, believing actions should speak louder than words. The proper sentiments, uttered or bestowed, would always fall short.

His job requires him to look for and examine all possible angles, leaving nothing (or as little as possible) to chance. And he’s nothing if not a consummate professional.

But in the unspoken expectation in the shadow of his actions there lies something else. More than co-workers or occasional acquaintances, he considers himself bound to them. They matter in a way few do.

They are life and death, to the end of the line, ‘you go-we go,’ family.

 _Family._


End file.
